Dangerous Life
by TobiSasoRulez
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a warrior who is sent after Sasuke Uchiha, a rogue warrior, and is told not to fall for his charm. What could prosper between the two? Rated M for the lemon later on.
1. The journey

Dangerous Life- SasuSaku Chapter

* * *

"Do you accept this mission?"

The large chested blond continually thrummed the pen on her desk, waiting for the response. The warrior that stood before her was an amazing student. Long, unnaturally pink hair tied back in a ponytail. Her chest half the size of the blond's. Her emerald green eyes seemed to flicker with no emotion. Her face twisted in concern.

"Let me see the profile."

The blond reached around and slipped a file from the stack beneath her desk. She slid the file to the pink haired warrior. The warrior seemed to hesitate as her fingers touched the file.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He is a very high-classed and highly trained warrior. Unfortunately, he murdered his master and many of his comrades. He's no psycho but apparently, someone slipped him the job, low profile. He's known for his charming looks. He has intimidated many women and lured them into a false sense of security before killing them off."

"You say he's not a psycho but it sure sounds like someone who is a bit insane."

"Sakura, someone is slipping him the missions and offering something he can't refuse. I don't know what it is, but I need this to stop. He's killed three of my warriors in the past month and two of them were male. I need you to go undercover as one of his targets and see what he's up to."

"What do I do when I find out his plans?"

"Report back to me immediately and then bring him back here. He's due for questioning and possibly up for some jail time."

"Can do."

The pink-haired woman picked up the file and stared at it. She turned away from her master's desk and was about to leave, when her voice called out. Her body tensed as she sensed the sincerity and concern in her voice. She had never taken such a tone before.

"Sakura."

"Yes, my lady?"

"I want you to be careful. Sasuke is known for drugging his opponents as well. Don't fall for his tricks. You're my best warriors and if I ever lost you, all hell would break loose. I've given you a few identities to choose from that are on his list of kills. I want you to get ready and head out."

"Yes, my lady."

"One last thing. Don't let him get in your head. He's a poison that you need to avoid at all costs. Now, go get ready."

Sakura swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, my lady."

She left the room without another word. As she walked down the hall to her living quarters, she paused at her door, staring down at the file in her hand. 'Does she really expect me to fall for someone like him?' Opening the door, she noticed a few wardrobes choices to go along with the identities. She closed the door and walked over to the pile, opening the folder and sitting down in a chair.

"Kenricha Chiyu, age 21, female, rank Assassin. Long black hair, waist size 4, bust size C 36. Known for carrying a sword that is always kept close, even as she sleeps. Ignorant at times, loyal and willing to waste her life for her comrades."

Sakura groaned and tossed the profile to the side. As much as she hated to admit it, she was a waist size 4 but her bust size didn't fit the profile. Sure, she could stuff herself with tissues, but what would happen if she got in a fight with the man? He would soon find that she was a fraud. Picking up the next profile, she scanned the sheet.

"Yoruichyu Tokogai, age 22, female, rank Assassin. Long, curly pink hair, waist size 4, bust size B 36. Known for honing razor sharp fans that slice through the victims throat. Is known to make death slow and painful for the victim."

She thought about looking to the last disguise, but, thought better of it and decided to take Yoruichyu's profile. Taking the wardrobe picked out for the girl and walked into the bathroom. 20 minutes later, Sakura Haruno was transformed into Yoruichyu Tokogai. As she looked at the mirror, she mentally slapped herself. 'Why didn't I look at the dress before I put it on?' The black dress barely reached her knees and it showed a lot of cleavage. More than Sakura really preferred.

"Lady Tsunade sure knows how to pick these people," she mumbled sarcastically to herself.

Luckily, Yoruichyu was one of the warriors here and, since it was too risky to send out the target, they kept her here. She suffered from a disease when she was younger and lost her hair. The pink hair was a wig and her green eyes were contacts that she wears. All in all, Yoruichyu was her best hope at succeeding. A knock was heard at her door and she turned to go over and open it. Rock Lee, the messenger assigned to Lady Tsunade, stood on the other side.

"Miss Haruno, Lady Tsunade is waiting at the front of the building for your departure."

"Thank you, Lee. I'm ready to go so I'll head over to her now."

Sakura pushed by the bushy brow man to exit her room. As she walked down the hall she noticed that it was clear of warriors. Everyone was still returning from missions or resting from the one they had completed recently. When she reached the front of the building, her toes were beginning to curl in pain. The black high-heels were just begging for her to trip so she would twist her ankle. Tsunade turned from talking to another person to look at Sakura.

"Very nice, Sakura. No one will ever tell the difference. And I know those shoes hurt. You'll get used to them. Now, the target is somewhere in the town not too far from here. More than likely, he'll be wandering the streets around the dance clubs or bars. You need to catch his attention."

Tsunade handed her the two fans as her weapons and then a few other items to help with the capture. Bowing, she left Sakura to return to her office. Sakura headed outside of the building and shook her head. With the heels on, she wasn't going to get anywhere.

She'd have to rent a room and change her shoes before encountering the man. Leaning against a tree, she took off the high-heels and put on her usual boots. Putting the high-heels in her bag, she bounded away towards the city.

When she arrived at the city, she stopped and sat down on one of the benches, pulling off her boots and switching them with the high-heels. When the switch was completed, she stood from the bench and over to a hotel where she would store her stuff.

After signing in at the hotel and putting her stuff in her room, she headed back out into the city. She encountered a dark sky and bright lights. She glanced around and noticed a club not far from the hotel. Taking the initiative, she walked towards the crowd. Sakura entered the club and looked around. A sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head.

"I don't even know what the guy looks like. Let alone know where he is."

Sakura walked up to the counter, taking a seat on a bar stool. She pushed her fingers through her hair and sighed. The bar tender ignored her for a moment before glancing at her and raising an eyebrow.

"What'll it be, Yoruichyu? The usual?"

She glanced up with a scowl. 'Is this where she comes on break? Tsunade will be hearing about this.' She shook her head and rolled her eyes. The bar tender shrugged and looked at the man who had taken a seat next to her. She felt his gaze on her and had an urge to pull up her dress. Only she couldn't.

"What can I get you?"

"I'm fine."

The bar tender sighed and shrugged again, turning around and leaving the two as he tended to others.

"Can I help you?"

"I would love to know your name."

"Yoruichyu Tokogai. What is yours?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Alright, end of chapter one.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto nor its characters

P.S- For all of you _Bound for Life?_ fans, I have no intent on continuing the series. I have no idea what to put next and have thoroughly given up on it. If you have ideas for a chapter, PM me.


	2. The bait

_This is chapter two of Dangerous Life! Sorry it took so long! I know it's a little short but I promise to make the next one longer! Anyways, enjoy~!_

* * *

All the breath was robbed from her body. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt the world slip from her grasp. His smirk penetrated her eyes like a bright light. '_Onyx eyes, black hair, devastating smirk, intent clear in his eyes. That's a problem_.' Her throat dried up and her Emerald eyes were down-casted to her lap.

"I see."

"_Yoruichyu_, I must speak to you privately."

Sasuke stood from his seat and gently grasped her hand. Her heartbeat increased and her blood sagged in her veins. He pulled her from her seat and led her to the back of the bar. He released her hand, letting her sit on the booth. Sakura stared up at him and gasped his hand came over her mouth.

"Listen to me, and listen well. I am not easily fooled. What is your _real _name?"

She pulled his hand from her mouth.

"Why should I tell you? You've targeted Yoruichyu so, why would I want to be targeted?"

"I don't target pretty women such as you. I know my master would not approve."

A blush tinted her cheeks. She severely wanted to blame it on alcohol but she couldn't. No, the culprit was not liquor. The culprit was the raven-haired man that stood before her. His gaze was locked on her body. Her lips, her eyes. He even took a risk to stare at her chest.

"Now, tell me, my little Cherry Blossom, what is your real name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura? It fits you quite well, Cherry Blossom."

"Why must you call me that?"

"Would you prefer to be called your real name?"

"I would. It's not as if you have the right to nick-name me, anyways."

"I believe nick-names come from a lover's point of view, correct?"

Sakura's Emerald eyes connected with his Ebony ones. Sincerity, passion, love, _lust_. They all conflicted with each other in his eyes. Her heart fluttered and she felt safer than she had before. Her skin tingled and she ached for his touch.

"You love me?"

"I'm getting there, yes."

"No, you can't. You're a traitor and-"

"_Assassin's never fall in love with betrayal_. I know."

"I apologize."

"Don't. Woman like you have no reason to apologize, Cherry Blossom."

Her blush darkened and she looked away.

"Stop calling me that, Sasuke."

"Why? I like to see you blush. It's a very 'delicious' color on you."

"Please, I don't want to fall in love and have to break your heart."

"Then don't go. Stay with me, just for tonight."

"No, I couldn't possibly-"

"You'll break my heart if you leave."

She bit her lip. She promised herself she wouldn't fall for this man. She promised herself to stay pure for her master. She was _dying_ inside. She wanted so badly to take his offer. Would she be able to keep any promises tonight?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters._

Well, since nobody seemed to protest about _Bound for Life? _being retired, I have retired it. I figured it was getting nowhere. If you want to protest, I'm taking suggestions for the next chapter until 


	3. The kill

Sorry for this being so late!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters

* * *

Sighing in defeat, she nodded and smiled up at him. His eyes seemed to light up with happiness. Sasuke grabbed her chin and, without warning, pressed his mouth firmly against hers. Her mouth was open in a gasp, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. She moaned and entangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled away, staring deep into her eyes and staying still.

"I apologize for that. We just met. It was quite rude of me."

Acting on impulse, she kept her fingers in his hair and pulled his head towards hers, making their lips collide. He grunted in surprise and moved into the kiss. His hands grabbed on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She groaned into the kiss and pulled him down on top of her. He broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Am I forgiven, then?"

"I never said there was anything to apologize for."

He chuckled and moved his mouth to her neck. She gasped and leaned her head back. Taking the advantage, he nipped at the column of her throat. She groaned and pulled him closer, their chests touching.

"Easy, Cherry Blossom."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke's hand crawled up the back of her shirt, slipping inside and pulling at her breast bindings. She sighed and pulled away from him, slipping out from under him. Confused, he eased back to stare at her.

"What's the matter, Cherry Blossom?"

"Well, the fact that we're trying this in the back of a bar is one. The other is that we barely know each other. It's a risked step that we're taking, Sasuke."

He nodded and bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you, Sasuke. Really, I do. But, I want to spend the evening getting to know you."

She stood and put her hand against his cheek, her thumb caressing the skin under his eye. He looked up at her and smirked. He stood and walked with her from the back room, returning to their bar stools. The bartender looked at them.

"What can I get you?"

"Appletini."

"And you, miss?"

"The same."

The bartender nodded and went to fetch the drink.

"Tell me how you started out, Sasuke."

"My older brother trained me when I was 7. He was killed 3 years later and I killed his attacker to avenge his death. After that, I went to train under a master. The clan cheated me out and I killed them, keeping a low profile. I was then accepted by a new master and given under-cover missions. I'm trapped in his spiderweb."

"What does he have that causes you to follow under him?"

"He resurrected my brother. He's completely human but, since he was resurrected, I have vowed my life to that man. He keeps my brother under sharp surveillance and he said that if I even _touched_ the room he is saying in, he would kill him."

"You do this for your brother?"

"Yes, unfortunately. It's not my place to kill a woman whom is not the target. Although, I can tell you're next on the list."

"How would you know?"

"He targets the strongest Assassin and then the weakest in a pattern. He wanted to kill Yoruichyu, the weak, and then you, the strong."

The bartender returned with their Appletini's and left. Sakura grabbed hers and swished it around. Then, realization hit her.

"You've never seen me fight."

"I've seen your profile. It's enough to make me cringe."

"I've only seen one man cringe from fighting me. He was one I murdered on the spot."

"hat did you do, Cherry Blossom?"

"Amputated his arm and stabbed him in the stomach."

"Remind me never to anger you."

She laughed and took a sip from her drink.

"Good choice."

"Tell me how you started out."

"I was trained at 8 years old to became a cook."

"A cook?"

"Yes, sadly."

"You became an Assassin for what reason?"

"I expertly killed my tutor. Not something to brag about but, that's how it is."

"You are quite vicious. I like it."

Her cheeks darkened with a blush and she took a sip the same time he did. Ignoring the mischievous grin he had given her. She set her drink down and scrunched her nose at the bitter taste. He noticed her disgust and rolled his eyes. She glared at him in a playful manner.

"I don't know why you bothered getting that if you don't like the bitter taste."

"I got it because besides Sake, I like to look towards something bitter-sweet."

"Your master got you to like alcohol, right?"

"Actually, my tutor told me that is I was going to cook, I would need to taste all types of spices and ingredients."

"Sake would be used for...?"

"Curry Rice, I think. He never explained to me what it was for."

He shrugged and took another sip. He set it back on the counter and focused his gaze on a tall, thin man with long and dull black hair. There was a purple rope around his waist. Purple make-up came all the way around both of his eyes. Sakura eyed him carefully.

"Why is she not dead?"

"Because, that is not Yoruichyu Tokogai, master."

"Is she from the same guild?"

"Yes."

"Capture her."

She gave the man a bewildered look.

"Excuse me? I'm not Yoruichyu."

"But, you're stronger. You will work under me if you value your life."

"I value life."

"Then join."

"I'd rather not."

His eyes narrowed in fury and he snapped his fingers. Sighing, Sasuke grabbed her waist and stood from his seat.

"Good boy."

"I apologize, Sakura."

"Sasuke!"

He looked at her and they disappeared before she could protest. He put her back on her feet and sighed.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the city. I'm not good at transporting other people with me."

"If we can find the hotel, we can continue our conversation in my room."

"I think following the crowd would help."

She nodded her agreement and the two walked into the crowd. A small group cut between them and he grabbed her hand before she was pushed away. She stumbled and he chest his his before she could squeak. He looked at her but stepped back.

"These heels are really uncomfortable."

He looked at her feet.

"I hadn't realized you were wearing them."

As they came upon the hotel, there was barely anybody around. Taking that as a bad sign, she pulled him into the hotel. She headed down the hall and released his hand to open her door. When the door opened, her jaw almost dropped.

"I've been waiting, Sakura. You have done well."

* * *

Well, my update was WAY late but, I did it!

I bet you're all wondering who is in Sakura's room?

I know you are!

You'll just have to wait till next time, my lovelies!

Comments and Favorites are appreciated!

~Haku


End file.
